


Chess

by limsteven73



Category: Chess (Board Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Candles, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Clean-Up, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kinky, Mild Facesitting, Mild Lesbian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Anal Pain, Smegma, Smell, Wax Play, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be their slave again!" The White Queen screams as she collapse into a ball of tears. After yet another brutal loss, The White Queen is now faced with yet another punishment. Will she give in to the obese and evil Black King, or will she find a way to save her army once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

“GAME OVER. YOU LOSE.” A loudspeaker announces to an exhausted room of players as the few remaining members of my army limp through the gates of shame, the large crowd erupting in sighs and groans as our fifteenth loss in a row finally breaks our minute morale, the feeling of being worthless and untalented finally bringing the team into depression. 

“White team,” A young man, dressed in the stereotypical black and white stripes of a referee, addresses us as he enters our waiting room, a complete lack of sympathy on his face. “Due to your loss, you shall now become the property of the black team for a day. According to the rules, you are not allowed to disobey, retaliate against or run away from your temporary masters, you must follow their every command, you must behave as slaves should according to the rules, etcetera etcetera, you guys have been here enough times to know the rules by heart now.” The young man adds insult to injury as he strolls out of our waiting room, emotionless and uncaring. I couldn’t take it anymore, my memories of the past few matches flashing before my eyes as the pain and suffering overpowers my emotional stability. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” I bawl as the entire army jumps in shock at my sudden outburst, their eyes looking sympathetically at me as I finally let loose all of my pent-up emotions, “I don’t want to be their slave again!” I wail as the large room of men gaze towards the ground, the sight of their leader, their queen falling into a bawling mess too harsh a reality for their already distressed hearts. The sight of their normally elegant and gracious Queen; a young woman but a powerful leader that had her curly brown hair flowing beautifully behind her as she walked, a young woman with a stylish body and modest breasts that was the epitome of beauty, a young woman with a friendly aura which presented her as a person that could sympathize with her people, suddenly collapsing into a unsightly ball of tears was too much for them to bear. 

“My Queen…” An older gentleman appears beside me as his large hands press against my shoulder, his warmth and loving passion comforting. Dressed in a long white robe, which matched the color of his beard and hair, my husband, the King, sits beside me as he embraces me in a tight hug, the warmth of his body contrasting the cold marks of his tears that soaked into my pristine white ballroom gown. The two of us cried in each other’s arms, both of us knowing exactly what I was about to face, and how painful it was for me. 

……..

“On your knees, bitch!” An obese man with hair as dark as his heart commands as he shoves me onto the ground before him, the disgusting excuse for a man visibly ogling at my body as the lecherous stares of his men follow closely behind. The obese man doesn’t even hide the fact that he was only interested in my body, his cold, dark eyes never leaving my supple skin. Sitting onto his black throne, the obese man laughs as he gloats in his victory. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Our little slut desired our cocks so much she decided to pay us a visit.” The obese man degrades in a condescending tone, his many victories not helping his overbearing ego. This morbidly obese, sad excuse for a human male was The Black King, the ruler of the opposing army. Wearing the opposite of my beloved husband, The Black King flaunts a bedazzled black robe and a plus size jet black royal outfit tailor made to fit his size and dastardly personality, although they were still stretched to the point of tearing. 

“Why don’t we begin with your welcoming party?” The Black King sarcastically remarks as he snaps his corn dog sized fingers, his knights saluting obediently before walking up to me, grabbing me by my armpits before lifting me off of the ground effortlessly. I try to struggle out of their grip, but their strength overpowered me, their large hands easily holding me in place. Without even breaking a sweat, the two knights toss me over to the foot of their king, the knights purposefully grabbing hold onto my dress as I fly forward, stretching the already thin material before it finally tears into two worthless pieces of fabric in their hands. 

“Aren’t you a little enthusiastic…?” The Black King sarcastically remarks as he kicks my chin with the tip of his large unpolished shoe, pushing me onto the floor. “I didn’t say you could rest you little whore. Now come over here and suck my dick.” The Black King rudely demands as I hesitantly crawl over to the black throne, my shivering hands fumbling with the pair of trousers, too small for the Black King, which covered his sad excuse for a manhood. 

As soon as the Black King’s trousers are pulled off, a putrid stench wafts through the air, my eyes falling onto a dirty white pecker barely 3 inches long. From experience, I recognize the white coating immediately, the Black King’s dark rod completely covered in his own smegma. I could gag from the smell alone, the memories of its spoiled taste forcefully stimulating my body’s natural defense mechanisms. 

“Don’t just stand there, work it.” The Black King demands heartlessly as he grins at my pained expression, his cold, dark hands grabbing onto my head like a vice as he pulls me towards his repulsive meat. With no choice but to obey, I hesitantly open my mouth wide as I accept my position, his smegma-coated meat forcefully invading my body as it slides past my lips and brushes across my tongue, leaving a trail of white behind it.

I could feel my body reject the horrendous foreign object, my body reacting in a similar way as when drinking expired milk. Unable to escape and on the verge of tears, I cry as I lick the smegma off of the Black King’s rod, the sticky and clumpy mass of dead cells and dried up sexual fluids stinging my taste buds as my tongue numbs in response to the danger resting on it. I could barely breathe with his putrid septic tank completely assaulting my senses, his smell and taste worse than a meal made solely from sewage and thrash found at the back of a fast food joint.

Eager to finish and escape his grasp, I force my body to press on as I bob my head with the motions of The Black King’s large and painfully cold hands, hoping to push his 4-inch erect pecker to the point of bliss before my body collapses in response to the pure mass of evil that was currently coating every inch of my mouth. Following his rhythm, I push myself to the base of his small shaft before lifting myself to the very tip of his opening, my tongue prodding at his corona as his shaft pushes deep into my mouth and towards the back of my throat. 

“Drink it all bitch!” The Black King cruelly orders as he forces me down to the very base of his tool, his pubic hairs prickling my nostrils as my face is pressed against his body. Unable to escape, I choke as the first spurt of what feels like yellow-white old spunk splatters against my uvula, the powerful jet of tainted semen sending my body to a natural panic as it retaliates against what I had ingested. I hold back my lunch as The Black King’s rod finally pulls out of my oral cavity, dribbles of sticky cream landing onto my tongue and lips as The Black King’s rod finally grows limp, the feeling of his unnatural cream burning my skin as my body tries to protect itself. I sigh in relief as I collapse onto my knees, my body going limp as I fall to the ground. Horrible as it was, I was relieved that everything was finally over, my body ready to collapse onto my snow white bed next to my loving husband. 

“Alright boys, you can have her.” The Black King laughs as I glance up to his heinous figure in shock, not knowing what was happening. As soon as The Black King’s men heard his decree, they roared in joy as they crowd around me, the fourteen men all pulling out their members as they stroke themselves to full mast. 

“What is this?!” I scream in protest as I interrogate The Black King, not remembering to have agreed to become a toy to satisfy the lust of fourteen odd men, but I recoiled in horror as I notice The Black King’s wide grin and evil eyes. I couldn’t believe this; even after all of the past losses I had suffered through, I was never forced to service multiple men at once. 

“The rules states that you are our property today, and my men need a little… relief…” The Black King laughs as the fourteen men army approach me slowly, the pawns the first to strike as they eagerly move ahead of the group. Shoving their 5-inch rods at my face, the pawns press their tips onto my cheek and lips. Always the first to act, the pawns charge forward as they force their rods into my mouth in turn, the ones not roughly assaulting my face rubbing their slimy pre-cum coated flesh onto my cheek, eyes and ears as the specialized men wait and watch in anticipation.

Like a true sacrificial piece, the pawns barely flinch as they rape my mouth, scrapping off the sticky remains of The Black King’s, their king’s, leftover semen. As if they were cleaning my body and preparing it for the more senior positioned soldiers, the pawns worked fast as they rub and remove every remaining bit of The Black King’s horrendously putrid essence with their own rods. 

I screamed into their cocks as I struggle under the men, their full frontal assault too painful for me as they cut off most of my airways with their violent treatment, but the vibrations caused by my retaliation only provided a greater pleasure for the men, my voice acting like a vibrator as it causes my lips to tremble. The pleasure must have been too much of a shock for the pawn with his rod in my mouth, his twitching meat erupting into my throat as his thick cream, although thinner than The Black King’s, rushes into my stomach. 

The one pawn collapses as he cools down from his burning hot pleasure high, his erect pole slowly shrinking back down to its flaccid state. Noticing an opening, the other pawns move in for the kill, blocking off my possible chances of winning as they completely surround my position, the pawn’s rods repeatedly replacing themselves as they fill the gaps produced when one of their men is knocked out, leaving me no time to rest as I am forced to choke down the large volume of cream. 

The other seven pawns followed closely behind the first, forcing me to scream for them as they deposit their essences into my overstuffed and irritated belly until all of the lesser men were satisfied and on the ground. Finally free of the pawns, I collapse onto a panting mess as my face and throat burns under the coating of their cream, my body completely exhausted from the odd punishment. 

“Don’t give up now…” The Black King teases as he feigns concern, “You still have to help aid the other men.” The Black King laughs maniacally as the specialized forces surround me, the two rooks, knights and bishops replacing the pawns as they gaze upon me with predatory eyes. Striking first was the rooks, the two men shoving their members into both of my holes at the same time without warning, their thrust forceful and strong. 

I scream in pain as my walls nearly tear at the sudden intrusion, my body still unprepared and unready for penetration as their rough skin rubs against my dry walls. Tears streamed down my eyes as the two rooks assault my lower body, their speed and power not to be messed with as they slam their hips against my own with a force strong enough to resound through my bones. It felt less like rape and more like sandpaper repeatedly scraping in and out of my naturally lubricated walls, the rough treatment and dry skin of the rooks easily drying up the natural waterfall that would have normally appeared if the season was right. 

Luckily for me, the rooks were known for their speed and not their stamina, and thus were premature ejaculators, their rods spurting their powerful jets of cream deep into my womb and intestinal walls as they fire off barely a minute after putting themselves in. The force of their creamy rockets were frightening, the collision of their jets against the back of my womb strong enough to create a hole at the back of my baby chamber. 

I could see the two rooks panting like wild dogs as they push themselves off of me, the two men close to passing out after their violent assault. It looks like the stamina of the black army weren’t as refined as those of my own… Maybe I could use this defeat as a way to bring victory to my team…

With a new purpose in mind, I manage to scrounge up the strength and willpower I needed to endure through the horrible treatment, shaking in both fear and patriotic anticipation. Next up were the bishops, although the two of them simply stood beside me, neither of them willing to, or even implying that they wanted to, use my holes for their pleasure. At first I had found this odd, but I soon realised that these two had something else up their sleeves. Pulling out black candles from under their robes, the two bishops snicker as they light the wicks on fire, dangling the flame over my skin as the drips of burning hot wax falls to the ground with gravity, the burning hot wax dripping onto my skin. 

I wail in pain as the hot wax burns my skin, the kinky play not my style as the pure evil form of torture ruins my pristine white skin, but the bishops were far from done. Without removing the candles, the bishops stab the ends of their staffs into my skin, the sharpened tip piercing into my body, although only at the surface, as the two bishops relish in my screams of pure agony. 

These people were monsters, the kindness and compassion that was present in my white army was completely non-existent here, the men only seeking power, glory and pleasure. The pleasure they seek wasn’t even the nice kind, their twisted images of pleasure evident by the two bishops pulling toy after toy out of their pockets, the two men strapping and taping various forms of ropes, rotors and hot coal onto my skin. 

Putting me through various forms of bondage and driving me to the edge of an orgasm with the use of vibrating machines but refusing to let me have relief, the bishops push me to the edge of my sanity, my body begging, even screaming, to let it have its anticipated and well-deserved orgasmic relief, the pain of not getting immediate pleasure forcing more hormones to course through my veins, heightening the pleasure I felt while numbing the pain.

I could have sworn that I had passed out a few times, both from pleasure and from intense pain, but the bishops continued torturing my body until I was completely covered in wounds and blisters, my pristine white skin now dotted with marks of red black and blue. Unable to feel any pleasure from the insanely unusual fetish, I collapse onto the floor with hardened wax on my skin and a stinging pain coursing through my body, my mind fearing that my body would no longer feel any stimulation any more after both my internal and external surface has felt such pain. 

But I was wrong…

The final ones to use me were the knights, and befitting to their titles, the knights had rods the size of horses, their human shaped but horse stallion sized tools protruding a foot from their pelvis as their engorged heads angrily throb with blood. Unable to move, I simply accepted my fate as the knights push their tips against my mouth and my backdoor, the two of them inviting themselves in without any warning as they sink their entire length into my body, their tips nearly touching inside me. 

The feeling of being completely filled and touched in areas never touched by any man before was both strange and horrifying, the gargantuan pieces of raw meat that were currently inside me filling me with an all new form of pleasure, although it was completely masked by the intense pain. Constantly rubbing against my gag reflex, the thrusting rod in my mouth causes my body to hurl more than once, but each time the burning hot feeling of acid rushes up my throat, it is immediately sent back by the thick tip of the knight’s cock, a burning hot and stinging spot quickly forming around my pharynx. 

The other end didn’t fare any better, the other knight completely tearing apart any muscle that had kept my backdoor tight and healthy, the feeling of small cuts and cracks already beginning to form both inside and out of my anus. Not only was the knight’s thrust stronger and faster than that of battering ram, the sheer size of his rod was enough to completely tear apart the last of my body’s natural defenses, my brain assaulted by intense pleasure to counter the tremendous pain. 

Losing myself completely, I resigned myself to my terrible fate, my body going limp as I become nothing more than an outlet for the black army’s sexual desires. The knights, even after completely destroying my holes and leaving behind nothing but spooge, were merciless, the repeated assaults on my body similar to that of a roaring army battering down the doors to my castle. 

If that was not enough, the knights were immediately replaced by the rooks as soon as they were finished, the two men slamming their hips into mine with breakneck speed, except this time I could no longer feel a thing, my body numb to the point of having an absolute refractory period. 

“You rooks suck, let me take over.” The Black King cynically remarks as he shoves his men off of me, replacing the rook’s rod inside my walls with his own. In the blink of an eye, the concentrated pounds of the rooks were replaced by the eccentric and inexperienced thrusts of the Black King, a move that was so quick it can only be one thing…

Castling…

I would never have guessed that it would be used here of all places, of all times, the most troublesome move in the games where a rook could replace his king, protecting his leader with his life. Although different in this situation, the move was still rather flashy, my body unable to comprehend that the rod inside of me was that of the slimy Black King. 

The Black King was far from being a good lover, his techniques and moves barely passable at best as his tiny rod failed to stimulate my senses after the powerful attacks by his army. My body was in a state of unconsciousness as I remained on the floor below the Black King, unable to think or move, the only though that could flash through my mind being how I could use my pain to give great joy to my people, to my beloved husband. 

“Dear…? Are you almost done…?” A feminine voice interrupts the off-key grunts and moans escaping the Black King’s mouth, a young woman walking into the throne room with nothing but a pair of torn black stockings on her body. 

“Oh… My Queen… I am just about ready here…” The Black King comments as he continues to slam his hips against mine, not even wavering even though his wife was watching him have sex with another woman. “You look a little dirty down there…” The Black King brings up as he flashes me a wicked smile after his eyes roamed his wife, “Why don’t you let our little guest here help clean you out… It was her husband’s fault after all…” 

My eyes widened in shock, my head turning to face the young woman to see if what The Black King was spouting was true. I could feel my throat tighten and my heart stopping as my eyes settle on the dripping white essence flowing out of the Black Queen’s cooch, the first image that came to mind was of my poor husband forcefully milked of his pure white seed as the evil Black Queen rides his pained body to complete dehydration.

“That’s a fantastic idea honey… I do need a clean-up…” The Black Queen laughs at my misery as she saunters over to where I was lying, carefully placing her feet beside my head as she drops down onto my face in one powerful squat, my airways completely blocked as the fishy muff of the Black Queen covers my face. 

Unable to react, and desperate for air, I panic, screaming and shouting for help into the Black Queen’s cooch while at the same time avoiding the drips of my husband’s white essence mixed with the jet-black juices of the Black Queen. 

“What the hell are you doing down there… Suck it out…” The Black Queen taunts as she slams her fist into my stomach, forcing my mouth to open wide in shock as a large clump of white falls beyond my lips and directly into my throat, splattering against the sensitive and abused walls behind my mouth and causing my body to once again want to gag. 

I was in complete agony, not only was my entire body bruised, battered, bleeding and messed up beyond imagination, I was now forced to rink down a cocktail of the best wine in town mixed with the most evil brew that any back alley witch doctor could produce, the end result both horrendous and gut wrenching. 

“I’m gonna…” The Black King grunts as his ejaculation approached quickly, although I had almost forgotten his worthless self was even there, a tiny spurt of warmth bouncing off my cervix as it weakly swims through my walls, The Black King’s essence not even able to shoot into my womb as his worthless seed slowly disintegrates into my body, the pure evil causing my body to feel deathly ill. 

“That was fast old man; I think I’ll continue my after session with her…” The Black Queen teases her annoyed husband as she grinds her lips into my face, not even showing a hint of wanting to leave. To make matters worse, it seems like the girl on girl action by the Black Queen seemed to have spurred on her men, the fourteen soldiers already willing and waiting…

This was going to be a long night… 

…………

“GAME OVER.” A mechanical voice announces into my army’s waiting room, the few pieces that had lost in the middle of the battle anxiously waiting for their comrades to return and, more importantly, the results. Figuring out that the black army was weak in terms of co-operation and stamina, I was able to formulate a plan that I had thought to be the best way to defeat the opposing army once and for all. 

However, I was unable to see what the final verdict was as my plan had involved me dropping out of the game early by intentionally invading the black army’s side of the board and sacrificing myself in hopes to distract the one-track minded men of the black army. The entire room of men, who were once depressed by the many losses, were now anxiously waiting to see who had won, a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

“YOU WIN.” The mechanical voice announces flatly as the whole room erupts into cheers and joy, the white army all tearing up as they celebrate their first victory. 

“This was all thanks to you Queen!” The white army cheers as they lift me off my feet and toss me into the air, cheering for my wonderful leadership and amazing plan, the joy of seeing my men all happy and crying tears of joy making my suffering worth it.


End file.
